


They’re just friends

by orphan_account



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Air tight, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facial, Fingering, Foursome, Gangbang, Group Sex, Lesbian, Porn, Revenge Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Three at once, cum, doggystyle, female orgasm, friends - Freeform, jizz, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Monica Geller/Rachel Green, Phoebe Buffay/Chandler Bing, Phoebe Buffay/Joey Tribbiani, Phoebe Buffay/Ross Geller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Phoebe on four

Chandler, joey and Ross all stood around the kitchen counter in their apartment chatting, it was a late Friday night and they had got back from the bar about an hour ago. They where out with phoebe but she decided to stick around and they left without her. But then they heard a knock at the door.

Chandler approached “who’s there?!” He shouted through the door.

A familiar voice responded “the best night of your life mister Bing” in a sensual breathy voice.

“Chandler I told you no more hookers in the apartment, not after last time” joey said cluelessly

Chandler rolled his eyes “it’s Phoebe” he whispered.

“Phoebes a hooker?” Joey said causing chandler to swing open the door annoyed to see phoebe stood there wearing a tan trench coat and no shoes.

“Oh all you boys are here even better” she said in a drunken tone, she had clearly been drinking for a while after they left. She pulled the rope on the coat and let it fall to the floor revealing her naked body. She stood there wearing nothing but a smile, her tits where perky but small with perfect small pink nipples that stood on end, her hips were small and she had a perfectly toned stomach that lead down to her slim crotch, with an explosion of blond curly hair, her ass was round and juicy and her legs where long and toned with an ankle tattoo complimenting their perfect shape. Her hair was messy and tied up into a bun, but her makeup was perfect, smokey eyeshadow and red lipstick that made her look so seductive.

The boys looked in shock, they’re never seen her without her clothes and she was magnificent. “Hey pheebs, uh do you um... what are you doing?” Ross said, eyes trained on her perky tits. “Well I was turned down at the bar and I got really sad and horny like “what loser would ever sleep with me” but then I remembered you horny losers” she mocked nonchalantly. Chandler gestured the other two over “ok guys what do we do here” he said gesturing his hands.

“What’re ya talking about, we do it” joey said exitedly.

Ross looked annoyed “we can’t it would ruin the dynamic”

“Yeah your right, I’ll just let this opportunity go and wait for the next drunk horny woman to come to my door, I think I have one scheduled in a half hour” chandler said sarcastically. “Look we do this and we don’t talk about it ever again, and we make a deal, we try out hardest not to look at each other’s-“ they stop chandler in his tracks “of course we won’t look” Ross said irritated.

“So, we doing this?” Joey said seriously. They nodded to him. 

They all turned around and converged on her pulling her into the apartment, “took you long enough” she said stumbling in and dropping to her knees, they stood surrounding her, they all nodded to each other and started undoing their belts, phoebe helped joey pulling his waistband, causing his dick to spring out making her giggle with excitement, the other two caught up as their dicks flung out for their pants. They all stood there cocks erect over their friends head. She examined all of them, joeys dick was 6 inches long and veiny it curved upward and looked inviting, Ross’ was 5.5 but very thick, he was circumcised as well and the head was bulbous. But chandlers was the surprise, it was 8 inches and thick, the veins bulged and grew as the red member throbbed, she looked shocked, she was almost certain Chandler wasn’t very big but there it was, she salivated.

Her head moved toward chandler with her mouth wide open and started sucking at him, taking half of his member into her wet mouth and slurping away, his head rocked back in euphoria, she reached out and grabbed the other twos throbbing cocks, and jerked them off, she pulled herself off chandler spitting on her hands and getting back to it jerking them off with her lubed up hands, she moved them around sucking joey off taking the majority of him in around her as her tongue sailed around the tip of his cock slurping away putting a huge grin on his face, twisting her wrists jerking off the other two, she was working like a well oiled machine, making them all moan in tandem, she moved to Ross stretching her mouth around his thick cock and bobbing her head on it reaching the base of his cock resting her lips at the base as his pubes tickled her nose, she held there for a few seconds before pulling her head back gasping for breath and going back in, she moved back to joey and deepthroated him taking all his inches into her mouth gagging and slurping, on his member, she pulled back and a thick ribbon of spit connected his dick to her mouth dribbling down her chin onto her tits, she looked at chandlers massive cock and shuddered, she opened wide and tried to get it all in, hitting her throat as she gagged pulling back slightly, he grabbed her head and pushed her the rest of the way down she was shocked gagging but then relaxed licking the head of his penis as she wrapped her lips around the base, she started thrusting fucking her face making himself moan, “gulk, gulk, gulk, gulk” with every thrush there throat made a different sound, he pulled out and she gasped more spit dribbling gown her chin, she smiled jerking him off faster standing up.

“Now do you boys wanna fuck me one at a time or all at once?” She asked, the guys smelling a mix of booze and cock on her breath. They all walked towards her a large smile. Chandler grabbed her and bent her over the counter making her yelp, he plunged his cock into her wet pussy and started pounding her rough, slapping into her with his whole force making her scream “come on fuck me! Come on fuck me big man!” She screamed “oh really? I thought I’d stop” he said sarcastically, “shut up smart ass and make me fucking cum” he picked up speed, joey and Ross jerking off as he plowed her before their eyes, her tits swung back and forth with every thrust of his monster cock “I’m fucking cumming! Keep going, come on right there!” She screamed out in pleasure as he drove his full length in.

Chandler walked back jerking his cock which was sufficiently lubed by his friends pussy juice. “Ok I want you next” she said to Ross pulling him forward, she stood in front of him and he turned her around and pushed her over so she was bent over in front of him, he aimed his cock at her asshole, and slammed in, she screamed as the thick cock spread her tight ass, he left the full length in for a few seconds before starting to slowly thrust in and out, he picked up speed plowing her ass and filling her with pulsing cock, she cried out with pleasure and plain “come on Ross plow my ass, fuck my ass like the little slut I am!” She said looking back into his eyes, “be quiet Monica and Rachel might hear you?!” Ross said irately she tried but couldn’t moan loudly every time his cock pushed into her ass, joey walked forward “hey I’ll shut her up” he said pushing his cock into her mouth making the moaning stop just a light hum, that made her mouth vibrate around his hard cock, she started sucking swirling her tongue around his member feeling her ass being filled, her second orgasm was coming, Ross grabbed her hair and started tugging as he fucked her leaving her mouth wider for joey to throatfuck her, she came feeling her throat be slammed and her ass be filled was euphoric, her asshole clenched around his cock making it tighter and joey held his cock down her throat feeling the vibrations as she tried to moan.

They both pulled away jerking off their hard dicks as she sat there catching her breath, “now all three at once” she took control pushing joey to the floor and mounting him riding his cock gesturing chandler over who planted his cock in her ass and Ross stood in front and started fucking her mouth, they all started thrusting in unison, it was a feeling like no other, being completely airtight, by three of your closest friends, it was amazing, the sounds of moaning and wet slapping filled the air, muffled moans and the occasional spank made a beautiful cacophony of noise, she came, waves of pleasure filling her as she felt the men pound her, a second followed and a third, she felt the third fade away and started gasping, they all pulled out and she fell to the ground, drunk not only on alcohol but also completely cock drunk, she got to her knees as they all started jerking furiously, Ross bust first his load spread across her chin and her tits as it dropped down, chandler, but second and harder 5 roped of hot cum spread across her pretty face, some on her lips one across her open eye and in her hair and on her cheeks, joey followed after covering the rest of her face in his hot sticky cum, she licked her lips laughing and playing with her clit. They all stood panting as she fell on her back completely cock drunk smiling.

The next morning.

Phoebe entered Rachel and Monica’s apartment and sat at the table. “Where were you last night?” Rachel said concerned “I called like six times” she giggled, she acted coy “I had a cold” they looked at her disapprovingly, she faked a sneeze very unrealistically. Monica walked past her, “pheebs what’s this in your hair?” She said wiping through a blob of cum. She turned red “well you know I don’t like to kiss and tell but” she looked anxiously “I had a foursome with the guys” they both sat at the table “Monica frantically wiping her hands. They talked for hours before Rachel asked “who was The biggest?” She told them about chandlers massive cock being met with disbelief they all walked to their apartment in search of answers.

To be continued...


	2. Monica/Rachel

It was two weeks later, Monica and Rachel hadn’t talked to Phoebe or the guys because it was so awkward knowing what they’d done, they hadn’t even talked to each other about it, until tonight. Rachel was sat in the chair reading a fashion magazine while Monica sat down after doing some dishes. Suddenly Rachel broke the silence “can you believe Phoebe had a foursome with the guys?!” She’d wanted to say it since it happened but never did. Monica looked startled “I know, she’s such a slut” she said irately in response, silence fell over the room again “I mean she could’ve at least invited us” Monica exclaimed, “yeah, I mean, would you have said yes?” Rachel asked. Monica smiled “I haven’t gotten any in months, I would’ve said yes to anything.” Rachel chuckled “she’s such a bad friend, she wouldn’t like it if we had sex and didn’t invite her” she said making an awkward silence fall over the room.

Monica turned red “if we had sex?” Rachel looked back “yeah... you know... if. Not like I want to just if,... you know?” Rachel stammered. Monica nodded and went back to what she was doing. They sat in silence for minutes, “she really wouldn’t like it if we did it huh?” Monica said inquisitively, feeling her vagina moisten, Rachel looked back “she’d be furious” she put her magazine down realising how horny Monica was, “ think about it, her knowing she was just sat at home, while we had a hot night of passion, she’d be laid asleep alone while our hot sweaty bodies pressed against each other, sharing tongues, sharing fingers sharing juices” Monica crosses her legs and bit her lip, Rachel stood up “knowing she’d never see these” she pulled her shirt up revealing her beautiful tits, perfectly round and plump, with perfect little candy nipples, “what are you doing?” Monica asked with a quiver in her voice, eyes fixed on Rachel’s perfect rack. “Let’s just say it’s revenge” she leant down to Monica I’m the sofa and kissed her passionately, Monica didn’t move, stunned in disbelief before leaning into it, pushing her tongue into Rachel’s mouth and swirling it around, tasting her. 

Rachel pushed her into the corner of the sofa, laying on top of her. They kissed passionately for minutes before Monica started pulling at Rachel’s pants, she saw what she was doing and got rid of her shirt and started kissing again. She laid on top of her wearing only a lacy pair of white panties, they made out furiously Monica’s red lipstick leaving an impression on Rachel’s face. Monica started trying to remove her dress, fumbling at buttons but failing, finally Rachel ripped it down the middle pulling it down her legs, “hey this is one of my best dresses” Monica said momentarily pulling out of the kiss, “trust me it wasn’t” Rachel said bitchily before planting her mouth back on Monica’s. Monica was wearing a black set of underwear, large cups to fit her weighty breasts and skimpy little panties.

Their bodies were beautiful, Monica had larger tits two sizes bigger and perkier, but Rachel made up for it with her perfect round ass, their toned abs and thin hips ground against each other as they made out, Monica’s long legs wrapping around Rachel. Rachel started making her way down. Kissing her cheek then her neck, removing her bra letting Monica’s tits flop out, she kissed them and sucked her rock hard nipples, she moved down, kissing her abs and belly button before arriving at her crotch, “have you ever done this before?” Monica asked concerned, Rachel gave her bedroom eyes and bit her lip, “I’ve always been better at learning on the job” she grabbed Monica’s panties and pulled them down over her round ass and tossed them across the room, she looked at her pink, tight, dripping pussy and salivated, she meant forward and started licking, talking her folds into her mouth sucking and letting go, kissing her clit, sliding her tongue in and progressively getting more aggressive eating out her best friend. Monica moaned in ecstasy, “oh come on right there, come on, I’m gonna - I’m gonna - oh fuck I’m -“ she said as she came on Rachel’s face, a rush of pussy juices dribbled down Rachel’s chin as she lapped at her pussy, “already? Damn I must really be good at this” she started again, Monica thought, she was right she was good at this, but she also came so soon because she hadn’t as sec in months, and for years she’d been looking at Rachel, wondering and thinking about doing this. She pulled her head away. “Lay down it’s your turn you little slut” she commanded, Rachel looked confused at her tone “I’ve been in the room next to you for two years, I know you like dirty talk” she complied giggling, Monica laid beside her and moved her hand to Rachel’s pussy and started massaging her clit, rubbing and grinding away at her zone, she pushed one finger in, making her moan quietly, she added another, she moaned louder, Monica started fucking her with her hand, plowing her pussy making her feel things she’d never felt before, but there was still room, “do you want me to add another finger?” Monica asked, Rachel nodded biting her lip hard “do you want three in, cause you’ve been so stretched out by dicks, you dirty slut?” She added another making her scream with pleasure, “come on cum on my fingers you dyke, come on you dirty little lesbian” her words tipped her over the edge, making Rachel cum on the spot as Monica fucked her rough, a blast of squirt shot out of her, soaking a pillow, she felt waves of pleasure flowing through her being finger fucked by her best friend.

They started kissing again pressing their tits against each other’s feeling the tremble of each other’s bodies as they kissed, they moved together to get into a scissor position and started grinding, the hair on their pussies created a burning sensation, only stifled by the unimaginable pleasure of them fucking each other’s pussies, they kept going holding each other’s necks as they shook and moaned, “come on, fuck me you little lesbian” Rachel moaned, “you asked for it dyke” Monica said speeding up, before she had an idea. She grabbed the phone and started dialling a number, Rachel knew exactly what she was doing, he held the phone between her shoulder and ear and started fondling Rachel’s tits, phoebe picked up the phone “hey phoebe, just calling to let you know, oh fuck, me and Rachel are fucking the shit out of each other and you’re not invited” she said moaning loudly, “wait why am I not invited?” She asked sounding hurt, “Cause you didn’t invite us to your foursome, you slut, wait a sec I’m gonna-“ she set the phone down and put it on speaker and started grinding quicker, the look in Rachel’s eyes was the same as Monica’s

“I’m gonna, are you gonna?”

“I’m gonna”

“Oh shit I’m fucking-“

“I’m cumming, come on keep fucking me”

“I’m cumming, come on you little dyke, make me cum”

“Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiiiit!” 

They both screamed in pleasure as phoebe listened hurt and turned on, they both moaned out of breath, they smiled at each other and kissed passionately, Rachel picked up the phone “now we’re even” and hung up.


End file.
